Come Get Me
by slackerD
Summary: For some reason whenever Jade needs a ride, she calls Tori.  Tori/Jade
1. The First Time

**Title**: Come Get Me  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Not mine.  
><strong>AN**: Idea came from joriheadcanons on tumblr, #126.

* * *

><p>Jade still can't believe that Beck blew off this party to <em>study<em> of all things. Yeah, the midterm is worth half their grade, but it's _days _away. Friday nights aren't meant for studying. Ever. She's been telling him that since they first going out; apparently it didn't stick.

Whatever. It's not like she needs him to have a good time. If anything, he's always trying to get her to cut back, be more cautious. What's the point of being young if you can't let loose and be crazy for a bit?

The party is in full swing. Pushing through the already crowded house, Jade finds the keg and pours herself a drink.

**…**

It's late and Jade's not sober. She's not sure what time it is, but she knows she's in no condition to get home by herself. She's watched enough horror movies to know how her night will end if she decides to walk home alone, drunk.

Looking around, she doesn't see anyone sober that she can bully into driving her home. Figures that all the goody two shoes already left. Doesn't anyone know how to properly party?

It takes some effort, but she manages to dig out her phone. The only problem is her eyes can't seem to focus properly on the screen. She tries to scroll through her contacts to call Beck, but her fingers don't seem to be doing what she wants.

Remembering that Beck is the last call she made before heading out, Jade hits redial. She'd tried one more time to tempt him into joining him, but he refused saying he and the others were studying. It makes Jade wonder when she started hanging out with so many losers.

She doesn't even wait for Beck to say hello before speaking. "I'm drunk. Come get me." And then hangs up.

At this point, standing is becoming more effort than she wants to put forth, so Jade staggers outside and collapses on the grass in the front yard. Lying down seems like a good idea, so she does. The stars seem especially glittery tonight, so Jades stares at them.

Time passes; Jade isn't sure how much, but she suddenly becomes aware of the car idling near by and honking at her. She sits up and sees an unfamiliar car parked in front of her.

The window rolls down and Jade hears a familiar voice say, "Get in already, Jade."

With a bit of effort, Jade sits up and scoots forward until she's touching the car. Using it to help her stand, Jade gets up and opens the door. She then slumps into the passenger seat.

"Seatbelt."

Jade looks over at the driver. What the fuck? It's Tori. "Vega?"

Tori shrugs. "You called me," Tori answers the unspoken question. "Seatbelt."

Jade struggles with it for a while before Tori sighs, grabs it from Jade and buckles her in. Once that's figured out, Tori begins driving.

"Why are you here?" Jade asks.

"Again. You called me."

"Meant to call Beck," Jade grumbles.

"Well obviously you misdialed."

"Weren't you losers studying together?" Jade asks. "Why didn't you just tell him to come get me?"

"He'd already headed home," Tori replies. "I figured it was easier. Plus, when I left, Robbie and Cat were fighting about Skittle flavors, so I took that as my cue to leave. I hope poor Andre managed to get them out eventually."

"Whatever."

It's silent the rest of the drive to Jade's house. The radio is playing some top 40s pop, but it's low enough that Jade can't quite make out the words; not that she cares.

Instead she tries to sort through her feelings. The fact that she somehow managed to call _Tori_and not Beck is bothering her; not because she hates Tori, because she doesn't. It's just pretending to hate Tori is easier. Especially when she's so damn nice. No one else would come and pick up a drunk who claims to hate her.

It makes Jade wonder sometimes, is Tori really _that_ nice? Or is all that niceness a cover for something sinister? The small part of Jade that _wants_to like Tori, hopes so.

When Tori pulls into Jade's driveway, Jade struggles with the door handle before finally getting it open.

"You're welcome for the ride," Tori says as Jade climbs out.

"_Whatever_," Jade replies.

She hears Tori sigh and feels… bad about it. Jade blames the alcohol.

"Thanks Vega," she says hastily before slamming the car door and hurrying inside.


	2. The Second Time

**A/N:** 2 months later

* * *

><p><span>The Second Time<span>

Disgusted, Jade slams the door of Beck's car and makes her way inside Eli's house. The party is already going strong and it doesn't take long for Jade to forget about the fight she and Beck had on the way over.

It's been like this the whole day. Jade takes responsibility for that, though Beck did start things this morning. Everyone always assumes that it's her that starts most of their fights, but Beck isn't as relaxed about everything as he seems.

She'd thought they'd made up enough to go to this party without incident, but apparently not. Whatever, she doesn't need Beck to have a good time.

**…**

Jade is drunk. Which is probably why it's so difficult to find Beck. She has no idea what time it is, but she knows she needs to get home.

It then occurs to her that Beck might not be sober, either. They never really talked about who would be the sober driver. Since Beck has no problem with Jade driving his car, they usually take turns being the DD. But they didn't decide that tonight because of the fight.

Jade groans. She has a feeling that Beck is drunk too, especially if they fought. Beck isn't usually one to avoid problems like Jade does, but if he's in the right atmosphere, he can be persuaded to have a drink or two. Two become three or more and then he's a lost cause.

Digging out her phone, Jade heads outside for some fresh air; it should help with the double vision. The question is, who to call for a ride home.

Scrolling through her contacts, Jade's finger stops on Tori's name. She did come get Jade before even if Jade hadn't meant to call her. She would probably come again, though Jade's not sure if it's because she wants to be Jade's friend or she's just too damn nice. Probably both.

And so she calls Tori. It's late, so Jade isn't surprised that it goes to voicemail. All good little girls are probably in bed by now.

But then to her surprise, her phone rings, the ID reading, _Vega_.

"What?"

"You called me, Jade," Tori answers, sounding very awake and a little bit annoyed.

"I'm drunk. Come get me."

Normally Jade would just hang up, but she has to know if Tori is actually coming or if she needs to find another ride.

Tori sighs. "Call Beck."

"We're fighting."

Another longer sigh. "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." And then she hangs up.

Jade stares at her phone in surprise. She thought for sure Tori was asleep, instead from the noise in the background, it sounded like she was out having fun as well. And then Jade belatedly remembers that Tori has no idea where she is. She hastily sends a text before Tori gets fed up and blows her off. It hasn't happened before, but Jade supposes there's a first time for everything.

The next step is to sink to the ground; the grass is nice and soft, plus standing is getting annoying. It'll be easier to pass the time laying down, less spinning.

She has no idea how much time has passed, but suddenly someone's grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Jade opens her eyes to find Tori valiantly trying to help her stand.

"Vega."

"Jade," Tori intones. "Could you help a bit, please?"

"I'm not?" Jade giggles.

Another big sigh. "No. You're not."

"Can't," Jade says. "Two of you and it's confusing."

Tori is muttering to herself under her breath. Jade thinks she hears some cursing, but brushes it off. Tori is too _nice_to swear.

The suddenly she's in the car. It's different than the one Tori picked Jade up in the last time. Tori is buckling her seatbelt and slamming the passenger door shut before Jade can ask.

The radio is off this time as they drive, so Jade asks, "Whose car?"

"My dad's," Tori replies. "Last time, it was Trina's."

"No car for Tori?"

"Apparently failing the first two times and passing the third time by just one point doesn't earn you a car in the Vega family," Tori sighs.

Jade finds this funny and begins laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Tori asks when Jade finally calms down a bit.

"Can't believe your sister is actual better at somethin' than you."

Tori smiles, chuckling a bit. "I guess it's kinda funny."

They fall back into silence for a moment before Jade starts to feel sick.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over! Gonna be sick."

"_Oh_."

They don't immediately and Jade begins to fear she's going to puke in the car. If it was Trina's, she probably wouldn't care, but since it's Mr. Vega's she'd rather not. He has enough problems without vomit in his car.

When the car finally pulls to a stop, Jade knows there's no time and rolls down the window. She just manages to stick her head out before she starts puking. A moment later, she feels a hand pulling her hair back and rubbing her back reassuringly. Normally, she'd shake Tori off with some harsh words, but in her current state, Jade can admit to herself that it feels nice.

When she's finally finished, she pulls her head back inside the car and Tori hands her some tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't have any water," Tori says. "But I have gum." She holds it out.

Jade accepts it, thankful for anything that will get the taste of regurgitated orange juice out of her mouth.

"Do you mind if we stop at a gas station first, so I can wash the vomit off the door?" Tori asks.

"You're driving," Jade mumbles.

Tori nods and begins driving again.

By the time they stop at the gas station, Jade is feeling a little better. The dizziness has disappeared and the double vision has just become a pounding headache. She closes her eyes because the all the lights are making it worse. She hears Tori next to her, outside the car, washing her puke off and she almost feels bad.

When Tori gets back into the car, she elbows Jade. Jade doesn't respond, so Tori does it again.

"_Wwhhaaatt_?"

"I got you some water and aspirin," Tori replies.

"Oh. Thanks." She takes both and downs the water in three gulps.

"Jeez, Jade," Tori mutters.

"I'm dehydrated," Jade retorts.

"No kidding."

They're driving again, but since they're away from the bright lights of the gas station, Jade feels comfortable enough to open her eyes again. She glances over at her driver.

"What are you wearing, Vega?"

Tori's dressed all in black, looking more like Jade than happy go lucky Tori, though Jade does notice her Doc Martin's are purple.

"Clothes."

"Obviously," Jade snaps. "But there's not one stitch of color on you, besides your boots."

"So?"

"Well it looks weird," Jade tells her.

"Thanks?"

"Where were you anyway?" Jade asks.

"A show," Tori replies.

"What kind of show?"

"A band."

Jade can feel herself getting annoyed. "What band, Vega?"

Tori sighs. Jade's not sure if it's her tone of voice or the question itself. "Ferret Kickers."

"Ferret Kickers? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Tori replies, cautiously. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," Jade answers. "Nothing at all. They're kinda awesome, actually. I just didn't think you were into that sort of music is all."

"Oh. And there are plenty of things that you don't know about me, Jade."

"Apparently."

There's no more conversation until they reach Jade's house.

As soon as Tori has the car parked, Jade turns to her. "Thanks for the ride or whatever."

Tori nods. "Night Jade."

"Night Vega," Jade says climbing out of the car.


	3. The Third Time

**A/N**: Thanks for all the story alerts, favs and reviews. You guys are awesome. Takes place 5 weeks later.

* * *

><p><span>The Third Time<span>

Another Friday night, another party. Beck's in Canada again and so Jade's feeling particularly restless. It's been a long week of trying not to stab the annoying people with scissors. Not that she cares, but Lane told her that if he gets one more report of her attempting violence with her scissors, he's going to ban them.

She'd scoffed at that, knowing Hollywood Arts is more liberal than most high schools about silly things like students having weapons. After all, they're constantly using prop weapons and being taught how to fake a fight.

Lane then said he's sick of people coming to him complaining of scissor nightmares, fears and phobias, especially since they all seem to stem from one place. Since Lane was wearing his serious face and Jade wasn't in the mood for an extended lecture, she reluctantly agreed to stop threatening people with scissors. It's not like she doesn't have other threats at her disposal.

**…**

Jade should have never caught a ride to this party with Randy Bronson. Not that she can't take care of herself, but he was also kinda her ride home and he's nowhere to be found. She's drunk and frustrated and all she really wants to do is go home and pass out.

It's too far to walk, especially in LA and there's no way in hell that she's taking the bus. She doesn't have enough money for a cab and anyone she finds sober already has a full car.

Sighing, she pulls out her cell and debates who to call. It's moments like this that Jade _almost_wishes she was nicer, or at least had more friends so she'd have some options. Andre has a date tonight, so she already know his answer will be no. Cat is too much to handle when Jade's drunk, so she's out. Robbie isn't even an option. That leaves only Tori and though Jade can only admit it to herself that Tori's not the worse option, she's still reluctant to call her.

After running through all the other options, Jade concludes that calling Tori really is her _only_option. With a sigh, she hits the call button and waits for Tori to pick up.

When Tori answers she says, "I'm drunk. Come get me."

Tori sighs. "Fine." And hangs up.

Though she's plenty drunk and wouldn't trust herself to drive, Jade feels more sober than the last time Tori picked her up for a party. She slowly makes her way out of the house, trying not to trip over all the remains of the chaos.

Stepping outside, Jade feels even more sober; it's probably the fresh air. The garage door is open and when Jade spots an old lawn chair, she ducks inside to get it. She drags it to the edge of the yard, unfolds it and plops down to wait for Tori.

Jade apparently falls asleep waiting, because the honking of a car makes her jump. She glares at Tori as she stomps to the car. Yanking the door open, Jade flops into the passenger's seat and slams the door.

"Morning sunshine," Tori teases.

"Shut it, Vega," Jade retorts. "Took you long enough."

"You have no idea how long it took," Tori replies.

"Because it took so long that I fell asleep," Jade snaps.

"Or maybe you passed out because you're drunk," Tori tells her.

"Whatever. You say that like you don't drink," Jade says.

"Can't take a little teasing," Tori observes. "For being so mean, you'd think you wouldn't be so sensitive."

"Maybe I just don't want to hear it from you."

"Too bad," Tori says. "It's the price of a ride."

"Figures," Jade grumbles. She snuggles into her seat, trying to get comfortable and not really succeeding. "Hey Vega?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

"You're like afraid of me sometimes, right?"

"Uh… you mean like of being attacked? Sometimes."

"Cool," Jade says. "But are you concerned I'll hurt you specifically with scissors, since that's my thing? Or just in general?"

"Um…" Tori seems to give it a bit of thought. "In general I think. I mean, while yeah, you could do a lot of damage with scissors, but I know you don't need them. You could probably kill a man with a nail file if you really wanted."

"You really believe that?" Jade questions.

"Yeah. I do."

"Awesome," Jade says and they lapse back into silence.

"Why do you ask?" Tori asks after a few minutes.

"_Lane_says I'm no longer allowed to threaten people with scissors. He said I'm giving people scissor phobias or something."

"So you're not allowed to have scissors anymore?" Tori asks. "That seems kinda restrictive for Hollywood Arts. Besides, isn't scissors like your thing? Is it even allowed to squash that creativeness?"

Jade smirks. Of course Tori would be on her side. "Exactly. But I just promised Lane I wouldn't threaten people with scissors, to get him off my back."

"Well that just leaves everything else in the world that you can use for a threat," Tori says.

"Exactly," Jade agrees. "I don't think Lane understands it's not the item that's the problem."

"Yeah, it's the user," Tori jokes.

"Now all I need is something new to threaten people with," Jade says.

"How about sporks?" Tori suggests. "They can't ban those."

"They could," Jade replies. "And they should. Because they kinda suck."

"Yeah, they are kinda weird," Tori agrees. "But they do what they're supposed to."

"Sure," Jade says. "What a weird way to look at it."

"Thank you."

"So what _fascinating_activity did I pull you away from?" Jade asks.

"Well considering the time, I was about to go to bed," Tori replies. "But earlier I was over at Cat's."

Glancing over at the dashboard tells Jade that it's almost two in the morning. "Huh. Would you look at that." She turns to Tori. "I can't believe your parents let you out this late."

"They're gone until Sunday," Tori answers. "And Trina was sleeping, so she can't protest if I take her car."

"Seems there's a little rebellion in you after all, Vega," Jade says.

"Thanks, I guess," Tori replies as she pulls into Jade's driveway.

"Well it's been fun," Jade says opening her door. Climbing out, she fights the urge, but can't. She sticks her head back in the car. "Thanks for the ride." Then she slams the door shut and runs into the house.


	4. The Fourth Time

**A/N:** Some people seem concerned about Jade's excessive drinking. Each part is separated by a decent chunk of time. "The Second Time" takes place 2 months after "The First Time". "The Third Time" takes place 5 weeks after "The Second Time". This takes place 19 days after "The Third Time".

* * *

><p><span>The Fourth Time<span>

Group projects drive Jade crazy. Her classmates seem to either agree with whatever she suggests because they're afraid of her or disagree with anything she suggests because they're trying to prove something. She finds it annoying.

But even she can admit that being able to work with other people is important. Very few things can be created in a vortex by yourself. So she tries to rein it in when she has group projects. She considers herself 50% successful; Beck considers her 13% successful.

Thankfully, this is the last session and the project is considered finished; especially because Michael's been getting on her last nerve. It's taken every ounce of will power she has to not kick his chair out from under him.

Unfortunately, the whole thing took longer than she thought and so she has no ride. Beck had dropped her off on his way to a family thing. He said she could call him if she wanted a ride later, but for some reason, Jade's reluctant. Usually that means a fight between her and Beck is coming, so she decides to avoid him for a bit. Her dad's out of town and she wouldn't call him for a ride anyway. None of her classmates would give her a ride. This she knows.

Knowing she has no other option, short of walking, Jade pulls out her phone and calls Tori.

"I need a ride. Come get me."

Tori's sigh is very loud. "I'm trying to study, Jade."

"So? Take a break and come get me." Jade can't believe she's going to say this. "We'll get some food and then you can go back to studying."

Tori doesn't reply and Jade wonders if she's been hung up on.

"Seriously?"

It's Jade's turn to sigh. "_Yes_."

"Where are you?"

**…**

Jade makes Tori drive to a little hole in the wall Mexican place she knows.

Tori looks a bit skeptical getting out of the car since the restaurant is bookended by a Laundromat and a OTB.

"It looks like a crack den," Tori says.

"Like you know what a crack den looks like," Jade mocks.

"I do too."

"Relax. Their tacos are awesome," Jade tells her.

"They better be," Tori grumbles.

Jade does a mental double take when her first thought is how cute Tori looks when she pouts.

Inside they're seated at a cozy little booth in the back. It's kind of romantic, Jade thinks. And then decides to stop listening to her inner monologue.

After ordering their food and drinks, they're left alone and Jade can feel Tori's eyes on her. She knows that Tori is probably waiting for her to say something since technically it was Jade's idea. Jade's still not sure why she suggested it. Maybe so the next time Jade calls for a ride, Tori will be more likely to agree.

"So…" Tori tries. "Why were you at Michael's? I though you hated him."

"History project."

"Fun."

"Not really."

"Well it's nice of you to buy dinner," Tori says.

"I'm not nice," Jade snaps. "And I never said I was paying."

"I thought it was just implied," Tori replies. "Dinner was _your_ suggestion."

"Uh huh. Fine. Whatever."

Tori smiles and the simpleness of it causes butterflies in Jade's stomach. It makes Jade want to lash out and she swallows the impulse, wondering why she suddenly cares.

They're quiet until the food arrives.

**…**

They make idle chatter as they eat and it's not as terrible as Jade always imagined. Not that she's thought about eating dinner with Tori a lot.

Their plates are being taken away when Tori begins debating the merits of gore versus suspense in horror movies.

Though she completely disagrees, she almost swoons over the topic choice. Beck never wants to debate horror movies.

"All I'm saying is that more blood doesn't make things scarier, just gross," Tori says.

"I don't find horror movies scary," Jade replies.

"Well for us regular folks, then," Tori retorts.

"_Finally_, you admit it," Jade smiles.

"You're just jealous," Tori says.

"You wish."

"_You_ wish."

"Mature," Jade says.

"Thank you."

The check appears at the table and Jade doesn't move, enjoying the pointed glares Tori's shooting her.

"Problem, Vega?"

"Nope," Tori replies. "You're paying, so whenever you're ready."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Jade says.

"Well then maybe I changed my mind about giving you a ride," Tori retorts.

"No you haven't," Jade smirks.

"But I could," Tori insists.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Vega," Jade teases.

Tori tries to glare back and Jade finds it adorable. It takes every ounce of self-restraint she has to not smile, instead she meets Tori's glare with a stare of her own.

It lasts longer than Jade expected. But eventually, Tori blinks first.

"Fine," Tori sighs. "I won't just leave you here."

"That's all I needed to hear," Jade says, grabbing the bill. She throws some cash on the table and stands. "So we're done, here, right?"

Tori nods as she stands as well and follows Jade out.

**…**

"So I had a nice time," Tori says as she parks in Jade's driveway.

"Careful there, Vega," Jade replies. "This wasn't a date."

Tori's eyes get wide. "I wasn't-I didn't mean that, Jade I swear, I-"

"I know. I was kidding," Jade tells her. "You need to relax. You're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"Right. Of course you are." Tori purses her lips and then looks at Jade. "If I didn't know better, though, I'd think you were teasing me."

Jade is just barely able to keep the surprise from her face. The small part of her that wants to be nice to Tori, that actually _likes_ Tori is growing in size and is screaming at Jade to say something. Jade can't let it win yet, so she just smirks. "Think what you want Vega. I don't care. But, uh, thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

The sincerity makes Jade's heart clench. "Bye." And Jade is quickly climbing out of the car.


	5. The Fifth Time

****dmnchld1029** - **No worries. As a rambler myself, I totally understand. Glad you like my brand of reflection.**  
><strong>Theromaticgirl<strong> - **Tori is cautiously hopeful that Jade may actually start considering her a friend.**  
><strong>SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS<strong> - **Thanks.

**A/N:**Takes place 11 days later.

* * *

><p><span>The Fifth Time<span>

Once again Jade is kicked out of the library. She doesn't understand why the librarians hate her so much. It's not like she makes _that _much noise. Okay, so she's not the nicest person when she's looking for a book, but their system is stupid and Jade had been running short on patience.

She tosses her bag into the car and climbs in. Turning the ignition, Jade groans; nothing is happening. Grabbing her bag, she digs for her cell phone, but there's no signal. Probably being blocked by the giant, oppressing concrete building. Jade looks over at the darkened library and doubts anyone would let her in to use the phone inside.

Jade grabs her bag and climbs back out of her car. She'll just walk across the street to the coffee shop and ask to use their phone. No biggie.

**…**

An hour later, Jade hates humanity more than she already did. No one has let her use their phone. It's not fault, she has like two dollars at the moment. Making her buy something before she can use the phone seems cruel. She's tried her cell a few more times, but the signal keeps flickering out and cutting off her calls. It takes every ounce of self-control she has to not chuck it at someone's head.

She finally finds a spot that doesn't drop the signal and she quickly scrolls to someone she knows will come get her.

"Jade?"

"I'm stranded. Come get me."

There's no response and Jade starts cursing, thinking her cell dropped the call again.

"I haven't said no yet." Tori's voice quietly cuts through Jade's cursing.

"But you're going to?"

"I have plans."

Jade looks at her watch. "You have plans at 6:30 on a Sunday night?"

"Well, no. I have plans in an hour."

"Is it a secret?" Jade asks.

"No," Tori replies before sighing. "I'm going to see Ferret Kickers. Doors open at eight."

"Seriously?" Jade questions. "I didn't know they were playing anywhere tonight?"

"Not many do," Tori replies. "It's a private concert."

"How'd you get an invite?"

"Look Jade," Tori says. "Maybe Andre can give you a ride. I know he was supposed to be at his grandma's today, but he should be home by now."

"Can I come with?"

This silence is even longer than the first one. Jade checks her phone twice to make sure Tori hasn't hung up.

Finally Tori asks, "Why?"

"Because it'd be awesome to see a private Ferret Kickers concert. And you're not as annoying as I thought."

Another stretch of silence.

"Fine. You can come. But if I find out later that you didn't mean that, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Jade questions. "Seriously, Vega? And mean what? That I don't completely hate you?"

"I'll sic Trina on you somehow," Tori replies. "And yes."

"I'm not lying."

"Where are you?"

**…**

Tori is dressed like before with the addition of a few streaks of purple hair that match her Doc Martins. Jade does a double take as she slides into the passenger seat.

"You… look… not horrible," Jade manages to say.

"Thanks." Tori puts the car in gear and begins driving. "What about your car?"

"I finally managed to call AAA," Jade replies. "They're going to pick it up whenever they can and take it to the shop my dad has an account at."

"So why call me?"

"Because I didn't feel like sitting in my car in the parking lot of the library for five hours?"

"I get _that_," Tori says. "Why did you call _me_?"

"Because I knew you'd come," Jade answers. "I like guarantees."

"So you're saying I'm a sucker?"

"I'm saying you're nice," Jade corrects.

"And we all know how much you like nice people," Tori replies.

Maybe you're the exception to the rule, Jade thinks.

"What?"

"What?" Jade questions.

"Did you just say I was the exception to the rule?"

"Uh…" Jade panics trying to think up an excuse. "No?"

"Okay then," Tori says, barely hiding a smile.

**…**

Tori parks next to an abandoned looking warehouse. If not for the few other cars and a truck that Jade assumes is the band's, Jade would be worried that Tori brought her here to kill her.

Before tonight, Jade would have never thought that about Tori, but she can admit to herself at least, that Tori apparently has the ability to surprise Jade. At least once in a while.

"The owner of this warehouse is a fan of local bands," Tori explains as she exits the car. "Anytime he finds one he likes, he sets up a private concert with them here."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, especially since he invites people he knows from the industry. Quite a few local bands have gotten contracts from these."

"I take it you've been before," Jade says.

Tori shakes her head. "Nope. My first."

"Then how'd you hear about it?"

"From Ferret Kickers," Tori answers. "That's how I got on the guest list."

"You know the band?"

"Yeah, the bassist, Alex went out with my sister exactly once, but he and I hit it off," Tori explains.

"Of course you did. I'm Tori Vega and everyone loves me from the moment I smile my pretty smile at them," Jade teases using her Sweet Sally Peaches voice.

Tori sighs. "I don't sound like that.'

"Whatever."

They suddenly stop their trek to the warehouse, well Tori stops, so Jade does as well. She turns to ask Tori why the hell they're stopping, but Tori's simply staring at Jade. It continues to the point that Jade can feel herself blushing.

"What Vega?" Jade growls.

"Nothing," Tori says, shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"Can we get there before I die of old age, then?"

Tori nods and begins walking again.

When they reach the door, they find a small line forming already which they join. It doesn't take long for them to reach the front, though.

"Tori Vega," Tori tells the bouncer. "This is my plus one."

The bouncer skims the list and quickly finds her name. Nodding, he steps aside and Jade follows Tori inside.

Inside there's a small bar set up near the entrance, people milling everywhere and a moderately sized stage with instruments waiting. Jade sees various speakers, subwoofers and cables surrounding the stage. There's a crowd of about thirty milling near the stage and a dozen or so more people near the bar.

"Jeez, this really _is_private," Jade says, quietly.

"Looks like it."

"Impressive Vega."

"Thanks West."

They spend the next thirty minutes exchanging trivia about Ferret Kickers as well as a few other bands. Jade's surprised to find Tori's music taste isn't as cookie cutter as Jade imagined.

The light flashes five times and everyone gathers around the stage. Moments later, Ferret Kickers is on stage.

The guitarist and lead singer, Benny, grabs the mic. "Hello there awesome people! Thanks for coming. And a special thanks to Jack Ryder, the owner of this establishment. Thanks for setting this up. Now… onto the fun!"

Everyone claps as they open with their current hit, _Evidence_; which they follow with their first hit, _Sharp Edge_.

Their set consists of fifteen songs followed by a 15 minute break.

Jade's thoroughly enjoying herself. Being one of only like fifty people is just enhancing the experience.

"I'm gonna grab a soda," Jade tells Tori. "Want one?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks."

Tori's expression easily tells Jad that she caught Tori off guard. It makes Jade chuckle and for once the butterflies in her stomach, the ones that _only_Tori seems to cause, aren't bothering Jade.

At the bar, Jade orders two diet sodas.

"You _here _with Tori?"

Jade looks to her left and sees a girl around her age, dressed in full punk, complete with neon pink stripes in her hair and at least twice as many piercing as Jade.

"I am."

"Hmmm," the punk smiles. "Seems that _someone _really does have a type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just be careful," she tells Jade. "Tori Vega is a bit of a player."

"Figures," Jade mutters. "She do her sweet as honey impersonation to lure away your boyfriend?"

The punk laughs. "Not exactly. I'm Paige."

"Jade."

"And no, she didn't steal my boyfriend," Paige says. "But she did lure _me_ away from my _girl_friend."

"Huh."

"She dragged me to her car for a heavy make out session, but just as my hands started to venture below the belt, she stopped me, saying she couldn't because she was just using me to scrub an unrequited crush out of her brain. And that it didn't seem fair to me to continue."

Jade shrugs as the sodas are placed in front of her. She hands the bartender some cash. "Sounds like Vega to me."

"Except she's said it to at _least _three other girls," Paige replies. "I'm starting to think it's her quote unquote escape hatch."

"At least three other girls?"

Paige nods. "Just because careful. Looks like you're just her type."

"Thanks."

A bit dazed, Jade walks back to Tori and hands a soda to her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"What's up?" Tori asks. "You look… weird."

Instead of the glare, Jade knows Tori is expecting, Jade keeps staring at the stage as she speaks, "I Just had a very interesting conversation with someone named Paige?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Jade says. "Seems you led her on and then dumped her ass." Jade smiles. "Seems that I've underestimated you again, Vega."

"Um…

"I am curious though," Jade continues. "Who your little crush is."

"None of your business," Tori replies.

"For now," Jade says.

The return of the band stops the question Tori's about to ask.

**…**

They end up hanging out with the band after the show. It's pretty chill, just hanging out while the band drinks and celebrates. Jade ends up talking with the drummer about songwriting while Tori talks with the bassist.

Eventually Tori taps Jade on the shoulder. "I gotta get home," she explains.

"Cool. Nice talking to ya, Jimmy," Jade tells the drummer.

"You too, Jade."

They walk out to the car in silence.

"Thanks for, you know, letting me be your plus one," Jade says.

Tori shrugs. "You're a fan, so it's cool. I took Andre once and it wasn't really his sound."

"Still," Jade says. "You didn't have to… do _any_of this."

They've reach the car. Tori looks over the roof and the way she's staring at Jade is almost overwhelming. Jade feels a bit like she's drowning.

"I wanted to," Tori says finally as she unlocks the car.

It's a different sort of silence as Tori drives to Jade's house. Jade wants to call it awkward, but it isn't exactly. She also wants to call it comfortable, which is something she's been feeling a lot around Tori lately, but comfortable just isn't the right word either.

"Well here we are."

Jade's been trying so hard to categorize the atmosphere in the car that she hasn't really been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Listen, Jade, I know that—"

"I'm not going to say anything about your love 'em and leave 'em ways, Vega," Jade interrupts.

"No, I—"

"Or that you're apparently quite the babe magnet," Jade continues.

"Jade…"

"What? Tell me I'm wrong."

Tori doesn't answer, just avoids Jade's eyes.

Jade sighs and to her surprise, begins inching closer to Tori. "Vega… it's no big deal."

"I know that," Tori replies. "I just hate that found out like that. I didn't…"

"What? That you like girls? Because it's really not that big of deal."

Tori remains silent.

Jade feels herself becoming unexpectedly nervous as the silence lengthens. Finally, she can't take it anymore. "What then? What's the big deal?"

Tori is still quiet.

"Tori, seriously, what is the problem?"

Jade watches as a small smile begins to grow on Tori's face. She watches the other girl turn and face her.

"Sorry," Tori says finally. "It's just, I've always wanted to, but never felt it was the right moment."

"What does that mean?"

Tori's answer is to lean in and kiss Jade.

It's sweet and soft and brief. And though it answers some questions for Jade, it really just leaves her wanting more; so she follows Tori as she retreats and pulls her in for a deeper kiss.

This one seems to be fueled by passion, full of tongue and teeth, Jade can't seem to get enough and so she pulls Tori closer and closer until she's basically straddling Jade; who is not complaining.

Only when hands begin finding bare skin, does Tori pull back. Breathless, her heart pounding, Jade looks up at Tori and finds all the hate she thought she felt for Tori is actually something else entirely.

"We've gotta stop," Tori says.

"Why?"

"Beck."

"Oh. Right."

Tori slides off Jade and the two sit quietly staring straight ahead for a moment before the whirling chaos of Jade's mind is too much to handle in this enclosed space.

"I should go," Jade says. "But thanks for… Uh, thanks."

"Jade, wait," Tori replies. "We should talk."

"No can do, Vega," Jade tells her. "Gotta go." Jade is out of the car and nearly to her front door before the sound of the car door slamming shut reaches her. She ignores Tori's requests to stay, instead rushing inside the house and throwing the door closed behind her.


	6. Confrontations

**A/N: **So this has turned out longer than I intended since this was supposed to be the last part. Don't worry, it isn't. However, since I've written myself past my outline, the updates might take a bit longer. Just as a warning. Thanks for all the reviews. This part takes place 5 days later.

* * *

><p>When Beck finds Jade, she's been avoiding him for five days. But to be fair, she's been avoiding <em>everyone<em>for five days. She's been spending most of her time at a small coffee shop that just opened around the corner from her house.

"Hi," he says, plopping down in the seat across from her.

Irritated, she asks, "How'd you find me?"

Beck sighs and Jade knows she's not going to like his answer.

"I followed you," he tells her. I waited outside your house yesterday and followed you. I tried to be patient, but five days is my limit."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize," Beck says.

"You didn't do anything—"

"For once," Beck mumbles.

Jade ignores him. "I just want to be by myself."

"For how long?" Beck questions. "You don't sit by anyone in class. You're nowhere to be found at lunch time. And whenever I stop by your house, it's dark and you don't answer the door."

"And you think confronting me like this is going to help?" Jade counters. "Do you even know me?"

"If I didn't confront you, I'd never get any answers," Beck retorts. "You're like a damn Fortress of Solitude sometimes."

"I like to work things out alone," Jade replies.

"Well then what do you need me for?"

Jade is surprised to find she doesn't have an answer to that question. "Maybe you're right."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck asks.

"I've been trying to sort things out in my head," Jade explains. "What I want, what I feel, what I want to do."

"And what? Once again I'm not part of your grand plans? Really? Didn't we just do this a month ago?"

"What's your point?"

Jade watches Beck take a moment to think; she can almost hear the gears moving as he tries to gather his thoughts together. Finally, he looks up and into Jade's eyes.

"Jade, you know I love you. And yet the past month you've been all over the place. More than usual. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Yeah?"

There's a flash of annoyance on Beck's face, but he quickly schools his features. This manages to amuse Jade because she's one of the few that can cause that in her easy going boyfriend and certainly she brings it out the most in him.

"And now you're deliberately being stubborn," Beck replies.

"What do you want from me Beck?"

"I want you to talk to me," he says. "And for you to stop avoiding me."

"Well I want some time to think," Jade retorts.

"More time? Why?"

"I kissed someone else."

"You what?"

"You heard me," Jade replies.

"To make me jealous?" Beck questions.

"No. Because I wanted to," Jade says.

"And how am I supposed to respond to this information?" Beck asks.

"However you want," Jade tells him.

"Who was it?"

"Why does it matter?" Jade questions.

"It matters."

Jade doesn't answer, just does her best to avoid Beck's angry gaze.

Finally Beck asks, "So now what?"

"We break up."

"You're sure about this?"

"Of course I am," Jade replies.

"Just because you got drunk and kissed some other guy?" Beck questions. "So what? You're going to go out with him now?"

"I wasn't drunk," Jade says. "And I don't know."

"So you don't want to go out with this guy, but still want to break up?"

"And you don't?" Jade asks. "I _kissed_someone else. You're okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it," Beck replies. "But I'm still trying to figure out this conversation."

"What does that mean?"

"I feel like I'm missing a key piece of the puzzle," Beck explains.

"What would you think that?"

"Apparently because it's true," Beck tells her.

"Excuse me?"

"If it wasn't, you'd call me stupid and move on," he says. "When you avoid the question, it usually means I'm right."

"So?"

"Damnit Jade," Beck says. "Just tell me what you want."

"I already told you," she replies. "I need more time to think."

"About what? If you want to break up, then just say so."

"Do you?" Jade questions. "You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"You kissed someone else!" Beck exclaims. "Besides, I'm sick of my girlfriend avoiding me."

"So you want to break up because I'm inconveniencing you?"

"Now you're just twisting my words," Beck tells her.

"Maybe _I'm_just trying to understand what's going on," Jade replies.

"Are you really mocking me?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"Fine," Beck says. "You want to be like that? I'm not leaving here until you give me a definite answer. Are we together or not? If you want your _alone time_, then you're going to have to decide."

"What? You don't have an opinion?"

Beck rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. But you're the one flip flopping."

"If it'll get you out of my face, then we should break up," Jade says.

"Real nice."

"_Bye_."

"If I walk away now Jade," Beck warns. "I won't be so easily won back."

"How very poetic of you."

He sighs. "I guess I'll see you around." He turns and walks away, head down.

Jade watches him go with a heavy heart. She wants to stop him. She has a feeling that if she stops him before he exits the coffee shop, she'd still have a chance. Except she's not sure she _wants_ to. Tori has managed to worm her way in and it's messing up Jade's feelings about _everything_. It's probably better for Beck to not be around her for a while.

By now her coffee is cold, so Jade stands and orders another one before slumping back into her chair and staring out the window.

**…**

It's hours later when Jade finally decides to head home. Gathering her things, she slowly exits the coffee shop and down the street to her house. She's not in a hurry to get there since it'll be empty again; her father being an absentee parent at best. Still, being around all the hyper, happy people isn't helping, so going home seems to be the best choice.

Jade's surprised to find Tori sitting on her doorstep. She's on her phone, most likely updating her status page and so Jade debates escaping before she's seen. But the choice is taken away from her when Tori looks up.

"Hey."

"We need to talk," Tori says.

"Do we?"

Tori sighs. "Look, I have questions. I'm sure you do too. Could we please just talk?"

Jade considers not agreeing. She already has enough on her mind without adding Tori's confrontation to it. But at the same time, she does have questions that only Tori can answer.

"Fine." Jade walks past Tori and opens the door. She doesn't invite Tori in, just enters and assumes Tori will be right behind her.

Tori does, closing the door behind her and follow Jade into the kitchen. Jade begins making coffee and waves Tori towards the fridge. She watches as the other girl nods and pulls a bottle of water out before sitting at the table.

Once Jade has a large mug of coffee, she sits across from Tori. "So? Talk."

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've avoiding everyone," Jade corrects.

"You kissed me back."

"You kissed someone you shouldn't have," Jade counters.

Tori sighs. "Yeah. I know. I'm a horrible person."

"Jeez, don't get so dramatic, Vega."

"I just… I've liked you for a long time, Jade," Tori says. "Probably longer than is healthy. And I had a really great time Sunday night. I know it wasn't, but it really kind of felt like a date and I let my emotions get swept up in the moment. And I acted without thinking. But you kissed me back."

"Maybe I was caught up in the moment too."

Tori raises an eyebrow. "That implies a lot of things, Jade."

"Oh god, now you're going to start reading into this aren't you?"

"Why do you still insist on playing that game?" Tori asks.

"What game is that?"

"The one where you pretend you hate me," Tori replies. "You had a good time Sunday too. I know it."

"Maybe because I was at a private concert watching one of my favorite bands," Jade answers.

"I thought _we_had a good time Sunday night," Tori tries.

"Maybe you're just projecting."

"Even now you're still being nicer than you usually are," Tori points out.

"You have your uses," Jade answers. "It'd be a shame to waste that resource."

"So I'm only good for when you're stranded somewhere?"

"Seems so."

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Everyone, really, this week."

"Maybe I just wanted some alone time," Jade retorts.

"Look," Tori says. "I know you're with Beck. And I respect that, despite what I did on Sunday. I don't want to get in the way of that. Really."

"Then why are you here, Vega?"

"I want to be friends," Tori replies. "I want you to stop pretending my existence ruins your day and that you actually enjoy hanging out."

"Or what? You'll tell Beck?"

"No," Tori says. "I'm not proud of what I did. Plus, it's not my place to tell him. It's yours."

"How magnanimous of you."

"So hoping you'll be nice to me is too much to ask?"

"I think so."

"My feelings aside, we could be good friends, Jade," Tori says. "You have to admit, when we do work together, amazing things happen."

"I don't have to like you to work with you," Jade points out.

"Except I know that you do," Tori replies. "Like me, I mean."

"Well good," Jade says. "Let that thought keep you warm at night, because that's all you're getting from me."

"Why?"

"You kissed me!" Jade exclaims. "I was having enough trouble dealing with the fact that you're not completely terrible to be around and then you go and do that? I don't need that. Okay? I don't want that."

"You did feel something!"

"I never said that."

"You implied it," Tori accuses.

"You're reading too much into everything."

"What choice do I have when you refuse to _say_anything."

"I've said plenty," Jade says.

"No," Tori replies. "You've been trying to push me out the door the minute I sat down. The only reason you even invited me in is so we won't have this confrontation at school."

"Or I was afraid you'd spend all weekend outside my house with a boom box held above your head."

Tori just shrugs. "The thought did occur to me."

Jade shakes her head. "Whatever this _thing_ is between us? Wouldn't work. Okay? That fact that you would actually even _consider_doing that confirms it for me."

"I didn't say I'd considered it," Tori argues. "I said that I thought about it. That doesn't mean I'd do it."

"I don't believe in cliché romantic gestures."

"Of course you don't."

Jade sips her coffee, trying to ignore Tori's knowing stare.

"Is that all?" Jade asks, finally.

"For now," Tori says, standing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can find my way out," Tori continues. "See you Monday."

Jade watches her walk out of the kitchen, hears her footsteps in the hallway and finally flinches slightly at the slamming of the front door. She tries to feel relieved that the confrontation is over. It's been a day filled with them. Still, Tori's words leave her feeling unsettled.

Still, Jade isn't going to let Tori Vega get to her. She finishes her coffee and begins finding something to fill her Friday night.


	7. The Sixth Time

**dmnchld1029 -**Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it, despite the surprises. Hopefully you'll enjoy the ones in this chapter. I haven't made a new outline yet, so we'll see how things go.  
><strong>JulietSimmsLover96 - <strong>Sorry to disappoint you.

**A/N: **The next day.

* * *

><p><span>The Sixth Time<span>

Jade really isn't up for a party, but she can't take the silence of her house anymore either. So when Cat calls and wants Jade to come with to a party at Kyle's, she reluctantly agrees.

She really hopes she doesn't run into Beck here. It's a little too soon. Jade knows she'll see him eventually, but she'd been banking on it being Monday, where school is there to be a distraction.

Cat is her usual bubbly self and it takes every ounce of self-control that Jade has to not rip into her; mostly because she can't handle Cat's tears at the moment. It probably doesn't help that they caught a ride from some of Cat's costume design friends. They drive Jade crazy when she's in a _good _mood. Currently, their voices are akin to nails on the chalkboard.

When they arrive, Jade grabs a beer, swearing to herself that she won't be getting drunk. If anything, her getting drunk is what caused all these problems. If she'd never puked in Tori's car, Jade would have never realized that there's a side to Tori actually worth getting to know. And she certainly wouldn't have ever kissed Tori.

She manages to have an all right time. Cat's exuberance is easier to handle after avoiding the red head for the week. Jade finds that she sort of missed her friends. And it's nice to be out doing something mindless, heating up the dance floor with Cat is as good as anything.

Of course the good times can't last. Getting a drink, Jade bumps into Andre, who instead of his usual enthusiasm, gives her a hard stare.

"What the hell?"

"You broke up with Beck," he accuses.

"Yeah. So?"

"Again."

"_Yeah_. So?"

"He's getting tired of being jerked around like that," Andre replies. "Jade you're my friend too, but I'm not sure I can stand by anymore and watch the yo-yo that is your guys' relationship. I'm sick of it; _every_one is."

"I'm not going to anymore," Jade tells him. "We're over. He and I? Done."

"We've all heard that before Jade," Andre says. "And yet, you always come running back to him. What makes this time any different?"

"It's different."

"But why?"

"It just is," Jade insists. "Okay?"

Andre sighs.

"Who are you here with?" Jade asks, cautious; she can't see Tori right now.

"Beck. Thought it'd do him some good to get out. Didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, well Cat dragged me out."

"Wanted to cheer you up?"

"She doesn't know that I broke up with Beck," Jade answers.

"Why not?"

Jade shrugs. "Didn't feel like sharing."

"Right."

"Look, Andre, I… I feel bad enough about this as it is. Really."

"Fine. I won't say anything else. But I am giving Beck a heads up that you're here, so he's not blindsided."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hi Andre," Cat greets, appearing behind Jade.

"Hey little red."

"I didn't know you'd be here," she says.

"Last minute decision," Andre answers.

"Yay," Cat replies, clapping her hands. "We should all hang out."

"We do that all the time, Cat," Jade says.

"Yeah, another time," Andre tells Cat.

"Oh. Okay. See you later, Andre."

"Bye Cat. Jade."

Jade watches him disappear into the crowd.

"How come Andre's mad at me?" Cat asks.

Jade sighs. "He's mad at me. For break up with Beck."

"Again?"

"Yes, again," Jade snaps.

"Sorry," Cat says. "It's just that you guys just broke up last month."

"I _know_," Jade replies. "Everyone keeps reminding me."

"You don't seem sad that you broke up with Beck," Cat observes.

"I'm crying on the inside," Jade retorts.

Cat leans closer and stares at Jade. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not ready to talk about it, okay?"

"Kay, kay," Cat exclaims. "I'm going to go dance now."

Watching Cat bounce back onto the dance floor, Jade wonders if she should have just stayed home. Sure the eerie silence of her house was suffocating, but Jade finds herself currently missing it. She's debating splitting when someone taps her on the shoulder. She whips around, prepared to snap and finds herself face to face with Beck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Partying," Jade replies, wryly.

"Celebrating?" Beck questions.

"Distraction," Jade replies. "What about you?"

"Andre thought it'd be better if I got out," Beck says, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know," Jade says. "We talked."

"Ahhh."

Beck doesn't say anything else, so they simply stand next to each other, staring at the dance floor.

After a few minutes, Beck turns to Jade. "Changed your mind about the break up yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I really don't need your sarcasm right now," Jade tells him.

"Too bad," Beck replies. "I need it to remain civil around you right now."

"You can tell me what a horrible girlfriend I was," Jade offers. "Maybe that will help."

"So generous," Beck scoffs.

"That's me."

"I already vented to Andre," Beck tells her.

"Ah, that explains his… attitude earlier."

"Yeah. I feel bad that he's stuck in the middle."

"Me too," Jade admits.

"And that the others will have to choose," Beck continues.

"Yeah."

"Robbie'll probably take my side. Cat, yours." Beck takes a long drink. "I wonder who Tori will side with."

His tone implies he believes Tori will pick him. Jade _wants_to be able to say that Tori will pick her, but it's definitely not absolute in her mind.

"This is the most civil I remember us being," Jade says.

"I'm tired of fighting," Beck replies. "What's your excuse?"

"The same, I guess."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you didn't want to fight."

"Yeah, well, since it's no longer foreplay, I don't see the point."

"Oh god! My ears!"

Beck and Jade are surprised to find Andre behind them, looking disgusted with his hands over his ears.

"What's up?" Beck asks, looking amused.

"I _so_ didn't need to know that," Andre replies. "I can _never _unhear that!"

"Sorry dude," Beck says. "We didn't know you were there."

"My fault for coming to check on you two, huh?"

"We can be civil," Jade says.

Andre looks at them both, standing side by side, looking calm. "Apparently."

"Thanks though," Beck says, slapping Andre on the back.

"Whatever," Andre replies. "If you're fine, then I'm going to go find that cute girl I was dancing with earlier." Andre gives a half wave and saunters away.

Once he's gone, both Jade and Beck return to staring out onto the dance floor.

After about five minutes, Jade turns to Beck, "How much pain are you in right now?"

"Too much."

Jade nods. "Me too. I'm gonna get out of here."

"Bye Jade."

"Bye Beck."

Stepping away from Beck, Jade is easily able to spot Cat's red hair on the dance floor. Shoving her way through, she grabs Cat mid bounce.

"I'm outta here!" she yells

"Kay, kay," Cat replies.

Pushing her way off the dance floor, Jade wonders if Cat's seeming lack of concern is because she's Cat or because _she's_Jade. Maybe both.

Outside, Jade feels like she can breathe. Going out was a stupid idea. Of course, now she has the problem of how to get home. She really should have drove, but she didn't want to have to worry about staying _completely _sober; nothing wrong with a beer or four.

And of course now, she's paying for it.

She actually considers calling Robbie instead of Tori because it'd be _slightly_less awkward. The thought is quickly discarded as Jade pulls out her phone and calls a familiar number.

"I need a ride. Come get me?"

"You're actually asking?"

"Apparently."

"You sound… sober."

"I am. Mostly. But I caught a ride with someone else."

"Oh."

"So…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No. But my only other options are calling Shaprio or hot wiring Beck's car."

"Beck's there?"

"Yep."

"And I suppose you ran into him."

"I did."

"How much blood was spilled?"

"Surprisingly none."

"Good."

"So are you coming to get me or not?"

"I really don't think I should."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well, sometimes you do things you don't want to do. You know, for friends."

Tori chuckles sardonically. "Of _course_you'd throw my own words back at me."

"_You're_ mad at _me_?"

"Is that not allowed?"

"Look, Tori, there's plenty of things I could say to try and convince you to come get me, but if you _really_didn't want to, you wouldn't have answered your phone."

Jade counts to twenty-three before Tori huffs, "Fine. I'm on my way."

**…**

Jade recognizes Trina's car as it pulls up in front of her. She opens the door and slides inside.

"Thanks.

"Whatever," Tori replies darkly.

Jade can't help but stare at Tori as she angrily drives to Jade's house.

"I can't believe you're angry with me."

"Well, I can't believe you called me for a ride."

"Well, _I _can't believe you answered."

Tori sighs. "Always the sucker."

They lapse into silence, though Jade still finds herself glancing Tori's way.

It's a quick ride with Tori's aggressive driving and Jade finds herself sitting in her driveway sooner than expected.

Jade doesn't get out immediately expecting Tori to say something. Instead, Tori just stares straight ahead, obviously waiting for Jade to get out.

Jade wonders if the knowledge that she and Beck broke up would provoke a response.

"What's the matter?" Tori asks, tiredly. "You need an escort to the door, now?"

"No," Jade replies. "I was waiting for you to say something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like how we should be friends. Or even something more."

"Well you'll be waiting a while then," Tori replies. "Please do it outside the car, so I can leave."

"What? I reject your offers and now I get the cold shoulder?" Jade questions.

"Look we both know you have this weird pull over me. And that you have no problem taking advantage of that. And I'm fine with that. Mostly. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Okay?"

"So you'll still pick me up if I need a ride?" Jade smirks.

"Get. Out."

"I was kidding."

"_Get_. _Out_."

Tori's expression leaves no room for argument. Jade actually feels a bit of apprehension because of the anger Tori is projecting. So she quickly mumbles, "Thanks for the ride." and scurries out of the car.

The instant the door is closed, Tori is reversing out of the driveway and speeding away. Watching her go, Jade has a feeling she's greatly underestimated the situation.


	8. Switzerland

**dmnchld1029 -**Tori has her reasons. And mostly, she was just avoiding people who would remind her of Jade. Yeah, Andre is definitely in an awkward situation, I feel kind of bad for him. Glad you like the foreplay thing, it's my favorite line.  
><strong>youreshowingoffagain -<strong>Thanks.  
><strong>xpsychxssjs -<strong>LOVE Potter Puppet Pals. My favorite is _The Mysterious Ticking Noise_, probably because it's so absurd.

**A/N: **You guys get a double post since these last 2 parts ended up being shorter than expected. Also, this is the second to last chapter. Takes place 5 days later.

* * *

><p>Jade is thoroughly annoyed that Tori's little plan seems to be working. Thursday is the fourth day of receiving the cold shoulder from Tori and Jade can completely admit that it's getting to her; at least to herself.<p>

Still, she refuses to let Tori win. Besides, Jade can also admit she enjoys the challenge. It's distracting enough that the ache that is Beck's absence doesn't throb so loudly. For which she is thankful and it is the major reason that Jade hasn't torn into Tori like she wants to.

It's lunchtime and she's sitting at their usual table, against her wishes. Why it's so difficult to say no to Cat when she's pouting, Jade still isn't sure. Then again, Beck is also at the table at the request of Robbie, so maybe she's not the only one whipped by her friends.

Despite this being a daily occurrence this week, Andre still seems surprised that Beck and Jade are willing to sit at the same table with each other.

It's been an odd four days. Just as predicted, Robbie jumped to Beck's defense while Cat took Jade's side. Everyone waited anxiously for Tori to take Beck's side, but instead she declared herself Switzerland and disappears at lunchtime. Thinking his best friend has the right idea, Andre has tried to back off a bit and be more neutral.

It's made things incredibly awkward, but in a different way than Jade and Beck's usual break ups. The only thing that has kept it this way is that Cat is too nice to go after Beck and Robbie is too scared to go after Jade; not that either of them would say anything too cruel.

Jade didn't think it was possible, but actually misses Tori's optimistic niceness. It would certainly present a nice contrast to the stilted conversation and awkward silence that their lunches have been this week. She's not sure why Cat and Robbie are insisting they all sit together like things are the way they've always been. She almost feels like a parent going through a divorce; certainly Robbie and Cat are acting like the children.

"I miss Tori," Cat says.

"Yeah," Robbie adds. "It's weird not having her around."

"Maybe if you weren't so anxious for everyone to pick sides, she'd be here," Andre tells them.

"But when I asked you about it, you said it was fine to pick sides," Robbie defends.

"Yeah, well that was before I had time to really think about it," he replies.

"You mean before you had a chance to see what Tori would do?" Beck questions.

"How come you're mad at Tori?" Cat asks.

"He thought she'd take his side," Jade smirks. "He was counting on it."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Jade tells him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys, no fighting," Cat says.

"They fought plenty when they were together," Andre says. "Why would they stop now?"

"Whatever," Jade says, standing. "I'm done eating and I have things to do."

Jade ignores Cat's protests and stalks back inside. It's still a while before lunch ends, so Jade heads to the janitor's closet for some privacy.

Only to find it occupied by Tori.

"Of course," Jade scoffs.

Tori quickly jumps up.

"Don't worry, Vega," Jade says. "I wasn't looking for you. I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh." Tori stares at Jade for a moment before continuing. "Well, I promise not to talk if you don't."

"Seriously?"

Tori nods.

"Fine," Jade huffs. She slumps to the ground, slamming the door shut as she does.

Tori slides back to the ground and leans her head back against the wall, eyes closed.

Jade's on edge, waiting for Tori to speak up. Before this, it would be a guarantee, but now with the cold shoulder, Jade has no idea what to expect from Tori. Despite the frustration she's feeling, she's also intrigued.

But the minutes tick on and Tori's eyes stay closed. She's not asleep. Her breathing isn't regular enough. Even with the amount of time Jade has been watching Tori, she has yet to open her eyes or comment. It's so unlike the Tori that Jade's come to expect.

Finally Jade hears the end of lunch bell. She stands, but Tori makes no move to leave.

"All right, Vega," Jade says. "You win."

Tori's eyes slowly open.

"You win," Jade repeats.

"I didn't realize we were competing."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you think I'm doing," Tori says. "But I just don't feel like hanging with people this week. _You_avoided all of us last week."

"Because of you!"

"And I apologized," Tori replies.

Crossing her arms, Jade gives Tori a hard stare and taps her foot.

After a minute, Tori asks, "What?"

"I broke up with Beck."

"I know," Tori replies. "Old news, actually."

"Well, you're certainly acting like you didn't know," Jade retorts.

Tori chuckles. "You were expecting me to just jump right into your arms, begging for a date. Weren't you?"

Jade shrugs.

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint you," Tori says. "But the next move is actually yours."

"What? No way. I broke up with Beck. I made my move. The next one is yours."

Tori shakes her head. "It isn't."

"It is."

"No, it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"_It is_," Jade insists.

"Maybe the problem is, we're not playing the same game," Tori says.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You're the one that said I won," Tori points out.

"So you'd talk to me," Jade replies.

"So you didn't actually believe it?" Tori asks. "That is so cheating."

"I do whatever I need to, Vega. You know that."

Tori finally stands and steps into Jade's personal space.

"I know," she says quietly. "And that's part of the problem, isn't it?"

Jade lets the antagonism fall off her face as she gazes intently at Tori, trying to understand. She really feels like she's missing something. Maybe she and Tori really _are_playing a different game.

"The next move really is yours, Jade," Tori continues. "Think hard about it. You know where to find me."

Tori offers her patented half smile, leans in to kiss Jade briefly on the lips and then slips out of the janitor's closet before Jade can figure out her counter move.


	9. The Exception to the Rules

**A/N: **So this is the last part. Thanks for all the reviews. This takes place 3 days later.

* * *

><p>Jade is pacing. This Tori thing is driving her insane. Tori's always been able to push Jade's buttons, but Jade's been able to handle that, especially since she's been able to push <em>all Tori's buttons<em>. Tori, in this new context is baffling to Jade. She, ironically, always considered Tori a rival for Beck's affections; Jade doesn't know how to approach Tori for a date. Certainly her current methods aren't working.

She's tried being nicer; despite the constant questioning looks she's gotten from _everyone_, even Sikowitz. In return, she gets pleasant in return Tori, but it's surface at best.

She even apologized again, as sincerely as possible. But for whatever reason, Tori saw right through it.

Jade wishes there was someone she could talk to about this. Except her usual sounding board is Beck and that will never happen. Jade would consider going to Andre; he's been a lot better about being supportive of _both_ her and Beck. If only he wasn't Tori's best friend. Hell, for all Jade knows, Andre has already been filled in by Tori. Cat is too… Cat like for any sort of serious conversation. Jade can count the number of serious conversations she's had with Cat on one hand. It's just not something they do. There's Robbie, but Jade would talk to _Rex_ before she'd talk to Robbie about her relationship issues and she _hates_Rex.

Maybe the real problem is that Jade knows _exactly _what Tori wants from her; she's just not sure she can give it.

**…**

Sunday afternoon finds Jade standing outside the Vega house. She's been willing herself to knock for almost five minutes. Deciding to try another route, she pulls out her cell and dials Tori's number.

"I'm sorry I was glib," Jade says when Tori answers. "It seems to be my default setting with you."

"Apology accepted," Tori replies. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"No," Jade says. "I thought maybe you'd want to go out tonight. On a date."

"That depends," Tori replies. "Are you going to stand outside the house the whole time?"

"I, uh… no?"

The front door swings open revealing a smiling Tori. "Good."

Feeling a bit foolish, Jade enters.

"Give me your hand," Tori says.

Jade offers it and is pulled up the stairs and into Tori's room. The door is quickly shut behind her.

"Trina's home," Tori explains.

Jade nods, having no need to run into Tori's sister.

"So just like that we're good?" Jade asks as she slowly circles Tori's room.

"I just wanted you to be real with me, Jade," Tori replies.

"And I wasn't before?"

Tori shakes her head. "No. You weren't."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I just do," Tori shrugs. "Like I said, I've had a crush on you for longer than I care to admit. Which means I've been watching you for just as long. And I _know_when you're acting and when you're being sincere."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Figures," Jade mutters flopping onto Tori's bed.

"Awww, are you pouting?" Tori asks, joining Jade on the bed.

"No."

Tori chuckles.

"Quiet you."

"So where are we going on this date?" Tori asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes," Tori replies. "That's why I asked."

"Well it's a surprise."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving and picking me up later?"

"You want me to leave?" Jade asks.

"Course not. Just asking."

"You're actually making it very difficult for me to not mock you right now," Jade says.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't really expecting you to stop that," Tori replies.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Then change of plans," Jade says.

"Okay."

"How about a movie, some take out and me and you right where we are," Jade suggests.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Tori teases. "I mean, it's our first date."

"I'm considering it our second," Jade tells her. "Besides, you almost let me get your shirt off on our first, so I don't think I believe you."

"Well, like I said, you've always been an exception to my rules."

Jade grins. "That's what I'm hoping."

"Well then here's to the start of a beautiful relationship," Tori says.

Jade groans. "Don't push it, Vega."


End file.
